Together Forever
by XxMEOWxMeWxX
Summary: [OHESHOT] They broke up but fait decides to put them together. What’ll happen? PLZ RXR, my first OneShot! MXN


**Together forever**

**Summary: OHESHOT **They broke up but fait decides to put them together. What'll happen?

Mikan was on MSN……

**SkoolsuxMS (Mikan): Were do you want to meet tomorrow? **

It was a year since she broke up with him… With that panty calling jerk.

_He's SO rude!_ That's what she thought, YES THOUGHT!

-One year ago, Mikan's POV-

I got an e-mail from Natsume; he wants to go on a date. That night, I stayed there till two hours later and he didn't even come, THAT JERK!

Then at school, I yelled at him for not showing but he never said that her were going to date!! I mean what's up with that?!?!

AFtEr a FeW WeEKs

Natsume: I think we should break up.

Mikan: yes….

It was STRANGELY weird! He says I ditched him and I say he ditched me and we end up waiting for some time!

Then, we both got emails that none of us admit that we sent!!

I think he did ALL of it but wouldn't confirm it. He probably just wants to tell me that he doesn't love me but SLOWLY.

Can't he just say it out loud? I guess love fades and his love for me probably faded too…

-Present time-

**UrABaka: want to meet at the library? Then we can go to the Sakura Tree in the park.**

Yes, Mikan knew not to trust people from MSN and especially people that she didn't know but she had a feeling that he's (UrABaka is a male) telling the truth.

**SchoolsuxMS: what time?**

**UrABaka: at 3 o'clock in Alice National Library at the center.**

**SchoolsuxMS: kk, c ya there!**

_-UrABaka has logged off-_

The center of the library was a red chair and had computers surrounding it. Anyway, the library and the park were public places so it's probably going to be safe.

Mikan check her watch, it was 2:30, better start changing!

You see, Mikan wasn't the ten year old girl she used to be, not that she's fourteen, puberty hit her. She had longer hair and curves. Her skin was unusually white and lots of boys fell for her, but all of the offers were declined.

At the library Mikan's POV

I got there just in time and I saw NATSUME!! It's a coincidence non?

"Hey Poka dots, it's rare to see you in a LIBRARY, didn't think you had the brains for reading," that pervert said.

I twitched. "Hey PERVERT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I STILL WEAR THAT? I happened to change you know, unlike someone _I_ know. FYI, I read LOTS of books!"

"Whatever," he said calmly. "Watcha doing here?"

"Waiting for someone, none of your business," I said.

"Hn," he said and walked to a computer, I did the same.

Conversation:

**SchoolsuxMS: where r u?**

**UrABaka: where r U?**

**SchoolsuxMS: at the library, saw my pervert3d ex**

**UrABaka: same, she's not perverted tho**

**UrABaka: y don't we go and meet at the chair at middle of the library?**

**SchoolsuxMS: okay**

-Both logged off-

I raced to the chair and sat on it, surprised to see that Natsume was walking towards me.

"I was going to sit there," he said calmly.

"I got there first," I told him.

He glanced around and saw that no one was around.

_What's he up to?_

I saw that he winced in pain.

"I'm not going to fall for that," I said.

But then, slowly but surly I got manipulated. "Natsume are you ok?" and got off the seat.

The next thing I see is that he was sitting on that chair!

"HEY NATSUME!!" I said. "I WAS THERE FIRST AND I'M MEETING SOMEONE THERE!"

"Me too," he said. "How're you waiting for?"

"Someone I met on MSN called 'You're a baka'."

Natsume flinched and got off the seat. I went back to my computer too because I noticed that he wasn't looking so good.

MSN:

**SchoolsuxMS: hey can we delay it? My ex seems down and I'm not in the mood to meet u rite now**

**UrABaka: u reali car bout ur ex right?**

**SchoolsuxMS: yea, well bye!**

_SchoolsuxMS logged off_

Natsume's POV

_Well I'll be…. It's that baka again._

And then I smiled one of my rare smiles.

-Two weeks later, Mokan's POV-

We're eating ice cream at the park and I'm not single anymore! I'm with Natsume now! It seems that fate wants us together and we found out that all the ditched dates and stuff that be didn't admit to doing weren't each other's doing! It was Permy (aka Sumire) and her fan club!

I'm so glad to be together again!

We strolled to the park and stopped at the Sakura tree.

I guess I'm still a little clumsy because I tripped on a rock but Natsume got me at the last moment so I didn't touch the ground.

"So, I thought you said that you didn't wear poka dotted panties anymore," he said.

"Per-vert Natsume," I replied.

Out faces were a few centre meters apart and the next thing I knew was my lips were against his.

_Yep, we'll be together… forever_

**-fin-**

Author's note: plz review! It's my first OneShot!


End file.
